Apocalypse Arisen
by insaneGod
Summary: Dave and John are looking for eachother. NOT A GAYFIC! I'm no good with intimate stuff.


Zombiestuck

Writen by insaneGod

Today is the day you leave the clocktower. Five weeks was enough for you to figure out a plan. Scavenging has given you the tool pat the Wolf head that hangs on the wall, bidding your farewells to the severed canine skull. You grab the bottle of barbeque sauce and douse yours shirt with it.

Using your dwindling power supply, you send out a frantic message to your sister halfway across the world

*turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 6:12 PM*

TG: hey rose

TG: all or nothing right?

TG: …

TG: rose

TG: we need a heart to heart here…

TG: *dramatic deep breath*

TG: I just covered myself in barbeque sauce

TG: I think I may be eaten by hungry survivors rather than hungry zombies

TT: Well I can only hope you don't run by McDonalds then.

TG: where were you

TT: Tending to my step-sister

TG: seriously rose

TG: you have to kill that thing

TG: its no longer your sis

TT: *Half sister

TG: yeah whatever

TG: kanaya isn't the same as she was before

TG: shes different now

TG: okay maybe that was a lie

TG shes undead

TG: does that mean undead isn't dead but just alive dead…dead alive?

TT: Dave….Shut up

TG: I cant rose

TG: its impossible to even try to shut me up

TG: anyway, its time i put the plan in action

TT: best of luck

TG: cheers

*turntechGodhead (TG) Ceased pestering tentacleTherapist (TT) at 6:40

You had the plan DOWN. And you are sure as hell gonna DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT when you get out there. If only Snoop could see this, although you're sure he will since you saw him shuffling in the hoards of zombies.

You bust out the doors and sprint down the street, belting out your newest rap song. You knew where you were heading: The Rocky Falls™

POV: John

Your name is John Egbert and you are sitting in your basement with Jade and Rose. You decide to throw a conversation into motion.

"We need supplies, theres a walmart down the road. Im going, do either of you want to come?"

Jade looks up from her finger bands and you can clearly see the lost sleep in her eyes

"I think you'll be going alone this time…Try to bring back survivors this time"

You look over at Rose and register what she said

"Hows Dave?"

She looks back down at her conversation with him

"hes covered himself in sauce and is currently running towards the cliffs."

Jade falls over in one of her narcoleptic attacks, landing on the bed with a soft thud.

"All tuckered out from scavenging last night no doubt"

"Undoubtedly."

You both get up and head to the observation room. After a while Rose closes the eye holes and tell you it good to go. You grip the pistol as you crouch run to the car, swiftly unlocking the door and slipping into the seat. You quickly remember the rules and check the back seat, watching  
with your gun. Convinced you are alone, you turn the engine and it kicks to life with a low and soft rumble. You turn it into drive and head down the road, avoiding the crashed cars and bodies. You know of a more secure place than your basement that's a few towns over in Furthring, but you aren't sure about the people there. They seem to have mutated with the world around them, they have grey skin and horns. You're pretty sure Rose has spoken about those types of people before in her almanac of creepy stuff, Trors or something. You focus on the road as you drive to their location, not thinking of anything else.

Time stamp: 8:58

The leader is glaring down on you with a face of pure hate, you introduce eachother and he says his name is Vantas. You both have a short conversation and after some convincing, he seems to trust you. This is confirmed when Vantas shouted at someone behind him and, a few seconds later, the door opened in front of you, a tall and lanky boy standing infront of you, he moved aside so you could come in. Inside, the walls are covered with blood, suggesting there was a break i-. There a deer head on the floor and a little girl with cat-like ears on her head gets more blood and draws on the walls, she appears to be pairing people, one pairing has the shouty guy and the tall boy who let you on either side of a diamond, another has…Dave and some girl with a wide grin?! "Hey! Who is that?" You half shout, she jumps at the sudden outburst and turns to you with a sheepish grin on her face. "That is DJ Knight, he came around a couple of days ago, said he had a plan to get back with his friends! Why? Did you know him?" She seems to have forgotten your small outburst. "Which way did he go?" "You have to ask our powerful and mighty leader" She puffs out her chest and speaks in a rough drill sergeant voice. "You must stay in this house unless we leave! You must ration the food equally! You must hunt when we hunt! You must kill when we attack!" This takes you back because the girl only looked about 12 or 14. "Anyway, Whats your name?" She looks at you with expectant eyes "Im, uh, John." You hold out your hand and she shakes it. "Nepeta Leijon, Although the Leader calls me the housecat" She grumbles under her breath. "He is upstairs if you want to speak with him. In the room with the cancer on the door." As you turn to the stairs the tall lanky boy pulls you into the supply closet "Do anything to anyone and I won't just kill you…I'll make you suffer…" He pushs you out and slams the door closed, showing you the Capricorn symbol crudely etched into it.

Feeling worried for your life, you rush up the stairs and look down the hall. Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Leo. This must be Nepeta's room…Libra, Scorpio. You stop at this room, because you very faintly hear "Put the bunny…" You burst into the room and you say it in perfect sync, perfect tone, perfect voice "…Back in the box!" The girl on her bed throws the remote at you and you stumble out of the room, hearing a door slam. Rushing down you don't bother to look at the other doors, stopping when you get to the Cancer door. Opening it you can smell the anger radiating off of Vantas, he was yelling at his people who appear to be outfitted for scavenging.

"All of you! Out!" He yells as the salute and march out, a torrent of moans and sighs of annoyance can be heard from under the door. "So John. What brings you here?" He looks at you, much calmer than before. "Well, I was thinking about taking up on your offer. I want to bring my family here." "Perfect" "But! We need my friend, Dave, to come around…" "Dave….eh. Name doesn't ring a bell." "What if I described him?" "Sure, go ahead…" "Has a katana and aviators. Blond hair an-" "Oh! You mean DJ Knight? He came around and got us a majority of the supplies we had, he left a note saying he was going to find you." "When is he now?" "Uhhh.. Rocky cliffs Clock Tower." You rush out the room, leaping down the stairs. You run by and say your goodbyes to Nepeta and Capricorn. Nearly hauling the door off its hinges you jump into the truck and drive off without closing the door, only letting it hit a zombie and close. Rocky cliffs huh? You floor the accelerator and pass the 'Leaving Furthring' sign.

(I wrote this story a couple of years ago and its been sitting in my Z drive like an old, crushed car collecting dust. Actually that was a terrible metaphor, forget the car. And the dust…  
But this is just the raw thing I wrote in year 7 and forgot, matybe the next chapter will be better?)


End file.
